Bleach: Warmth In My Heart, A Love & Yearning Fic
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: One Shot Complete! HitsuxRuki. Hearts will fly, just like a butterfly. Rated T.


**Story**: Bleach: Warmth In My Heart, A Love & Yearning Fic  
**Author**: Aoi  
**Written**: August 5th, 2019  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own Bleach, but we do own these romance situations.

* * *

**{One Shot}**

Many passed by to leave reports, that was a constant in the tenth squad, since the captain used to handle almost all the Seireitei's paperwork. They took advantage of the boy for being a minor, and he was very good at what he did. However, right now his office was full of unsigned reports. This was not the only unusual thing, anyone would notice how different the facilities looked, especially the huge garden.

Infernal butterflies flew around the garden, maybe a thousand in total. Matsumoto, who oversaw reading these, was completely forbidden to touch them until his captain returned from the human world.

One week since Captain Hitsugaya left to settle matters of the utmost importance. On the other hand, Matsumoto could review the reports and reduce the work but of course, she did not feel like reading that pile of papers.

The blonde drank her last sip of sake, completely relaxed until she heard his name and knew that her rest was over.

_"Matsumoto Rangiku!"_

The office door was slammed open. And she went out in search of her captain to squeeze him against her prominent breasts. It was so long between the woman's breasts that the air in her lungs began to run out, finally she released him.

The boy saw how his office was filled with pillars of paper he could do nothing but sit in his chair and take a deep breath.

While he knew that he would be late in his work, he never thought about finding his garden full of Jigokusho. His girlfriend was really controlling.

Matsumoto watched his captain sigh, in addition to a small laugh towards the presence of his always annoying and expressionless face. The blonde with a malevolent smile, moved towards the door.

The peliblanco did not lose movement of the girl but decided to become blind so that he left him alone for at least a few hours.

The butterflies were coming in order of how they supposed they were sent. At first, they were routine messages but as the words progressed they sent some fear to the boy.

Night came and I had finished reading all the butterflies, by that time I was sweating cold. And he began to remember how he had messed with that Kuchiki.

The first time it had been at that meeting of captains. She replaced the captain of her squad, handling everything with mastery, and being closely watched by her brother, she had nothing less than to be perfect.

Captain Yamamoto was pleased with the planned strategy and in Byakuya's eyes you could see the pride of having her in his house, that he was his sister.

Certainly, he was relieved that someone other than him, worked seriously and took things seriously, even when they did not represent a great danger.

The moment they left room to see all the strategy that the girl had put together, the surprise did not go unnoticed on her face. Everything was explained in maximum detail as he would have done. It was the same conclusion he had on his office desk in the squad. He even wanted to go and ask him how he had reached such a result, but on his way to approach the girl he was intercepted to see how the older Kuchiki was about to talk to her.

From his lips as a whisper the word as I stay in the air, reaching the ears or perhaps in sight of her. His response took place with a wink and a cocked smile and during that moment he went through only one thought.

It is interesting

Just thinking about her was the first step to get where she was, completely and totally in love with her. How fast was not his forte and must admit that neither the girl's.

The next encounter was not as soon as it used to happen between lovers and those silly and cheesy romance books, although it must have been.

Hinamori hated the February weather but he liked it and only with that he allowed himself to be set aside regardless of the annoying face he put on her, she could go straight to her squad and be hot, while he toured the distant forests of the Seireitei .

Almost hanged by his scarf he walked in sepulchral silence with Hyorinmaru, who rounded his body. It was very cold. Upon reaching the forest he could see that the lake was completely frozen, and quite close to it a girl in dark clothes sitting in the snow. She was the Kuchiki girl, she got close enough and the dragon surrounded her with confidence.

For a few minutes of silence, they remained with their eyes lost somewhere white. The brunette was the first to speak.

_"Won't you ask me what I'm doing here?"_

The boy just shrugged his shoulders, supposed that he had run away from his house like the many times that Rangiku's friends communicative told him.

_"Ask me."_

Her voice was gloomy like an order and a strange cold ran down the back of the white-haired. He stood straight and looked straight ahead and, in a whisper, asked the question.

_"What are you doing here?"_

The atmosphere relaxed, his emerald eyes caught movement and turned slightly to see the girl smiling slightly flushed.

_"I like the cold of February, it's intense."_

For some reason the boy sank into the scarf, trying to hide the smile she had caused him. That would be exactly your answer if someone asked you the same question.

Although they were not equal, the resemblance was impressive.

Without realizing it, she began to frequent the same places as her, claiming it was a simple coincidence. She always behaved strangely and that far from alerting him to move away, made him feel a terrible curiosity.

Until finally under the influence of an afternoon of alcohol among all the captains and vice captains he encouraged himself, he suggested meeting for tea together. What he didn't count on was that the girls would listen to him and shout loudly that they were going to have a date. Far from being completely comical, I end up in a somewhat strange situation.

Captain Byakuya jumped with senbonzakura towards the peliblanco, this is shield behind the girl. Rukia talked about whether he could take chappy with her for tea and Hinamori asked Toshiro if he liked Ichigo's girlfriend, Rangiku shouting that love was beautiful and next to sake was better. Until Toshiro can't stand it anymore and shout shushing everyone.

_"I do like Kuchiki!"_

Rukia's ego went up and everyone asked the stupidest question, although considering how drunk they were was normal.

_"Byakuya or Rukia?"_

The first one went through a chill making his face paler and everyone began to laugh, imagining the death of the captain of the tenth squad. So young he died at the hands of his love. Rukia was still with the ego in heaven, making an act of his joking and cruel attitude responded.

_"I'm too much butterfly for your stomach."_

Yoruichi and Soi Fon laughed as they clasped their hands against Rukia's. The men gathered around the peliblanco, muttering quite contradictory things. Words of support, condolences, threats, everyone was crazy. Crazy and drunk.

However, during the long period of falling in love they all helped him convince Byakuya of their relationship, to retain Renji so that he did not put his nose. And well with that came also the jealousy of Hinamori and Rukia, who had been dueling while he was tied and under several seals so that he did not interfere in combat. He did not remember who had won and no one ever told him. Besides that, every time the issue arose they looked at him as psychopaths.

It was beautiful and dangerous whenever I wanted it.

As in his first kiss. She looked tender, shy and beautiful but when Renji appeared interrupting them, he sent him back to the human world with his zanpakuto. Besides, she was completely in love with rabbits. His girl was weird, but he could finally say he was his girl.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a butterfly enter through the window and perch on his lap. He frowned and before he could react, it became Rukia.

_"Why didn't you let me know that you had arrived?"_

The lump in her throat went down with difficulty and she allowed herself to see her violet eyes, she sighed closing her eyes, feeling her arms cling to her neck to play with the hairs on her neck.

_"Sorry, I went to see how Hinamori was following her wounds, adding that I had to keep up with all the butterflies in my garden."_

The pressure on his neck came at the moment she pulled hard, the female face turned to fury and he didn't look away from hers. The temperature dropped rapidly.

_"That means we're going to finish, Toshiro."_

Her nose frowned slightly; she still didn't let go of the boy's hair but he stayed still. Rukia's jealousy could be felt until the first squad.

Rukia inside her was embarrassed, since in one of the butterflies she had said words she had never said, at least for her they were, and he did not send her an answer. He learned from Rangiku of his return.

_"Rukia..."_

The boy whispered, she released him and felt his lips brush. Breathing the air of the opposite, as was a custom he used to shorten the minimum centimeters between them but in this case he did not move.

She wet her lips inviting him to kiss him and put an end to that stupid jealousy scene he was doing. Those were the moments that the captain of the tenth squad loved, he had the power there because she was proud enough and a little shy not to throw herself away and steal her breath.

_"I love you. Understand it."_

Her pulse accelerated and finally the lips met in a warm dance, being guided by the captain. Suddenly he parted looking questioningly at the blushing girl and breathing hard.

_"All right."_

She replied.

Annoyed, he got up from his chair and began to select the reports he had around the place. Although his face showed nothing, he struggled to stay that way, indifferent. He didn't understand how she sent him for a stupid butterfly but was unable to say it. He released the leaves of his hands falling into disarray, due to the weight on his back.

Rukia had understood how wrong he was in telling him that, he just walked over to the albino's back and hugged him hard, whispering slowly and clearly in his ear.

_"I love you too."_

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.**


End file.
